


Drinks and Dancing

by angelikitten



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madhu makes people do strange things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks and Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**femslash_kink**](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/) [mini fest prompt](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/1526.html?thread=423158#cmt423158) "Final Fantasy XII: Fran/Penelo, (610): You were dancing on the bar and fell off into the arms of the hot bartender. It was like a fairy tale, with more alcohol. (first time, slightly awkward sex, cuddling)". Sorry about the lack of cuddling.

One drink was not nearly enough.

Penelo watched as another poor guy was rejected with no more than a look. While taking Balthier's years-old advice (well, Balthier's years-old advice to a nervous Vaan - Balthier would never have given her advice on how to chat up his navigator, mainly because she never would have dared to ask) had seemed like a good idea an hour ago, what little "liquid courage" she was meant to be getting from the small glass of imported madhu wasn't going to be enough for her to even approach her, never mind survive the rejection that was like to happen. And even if she didn't get rejected straight away, the Viera had an alarming way of making her feel like the awkward teenager she'd been when they had first met. Add to that the fact that she wasn't any more experienced than she was as a teenager, and it was obvious that the whole thing would be a disaster from start to finish.

She looked at the bottom of her empty glass and sighed, then waved to get Tomaj's attention.

"More madhu, please. And leave the bottle."

~*~

She wasn't entirely sure why she had never thought to do this before.

Her dress wasn't really suited for dancing, the music was somewhat slow, and the bar was slightly too high. But if the cheering and catcalls were anything to go by, the other patrons seemed happy enough with her being there, and she was only too willing to perform. As much as she insisted that she only ever danced for herself, there was something about having a captive audience that was just exhilarating. There was nothing like it.

Kicks and flicks flowed into spins and twirls. Right foot followed left and left followed right, and before she realised that her right foot was no longer on or even above the bar, the left had already followed. It took the slight scratch of claws as the Viera caught her for Penelo to work out why she hadn't yet hit the floor.

A lone moogle at the bar burst into applause as Fran carried her towards the exit.

~*~

She wasn't entirely sure where she was or how she'd got there, but she was lying on a bed with her eyes closed, and a clawed hand was stroking her hair. It felt like heaven.

"Feeling better?"

"A little." Penelo replied, opening her eyes. "That wasn't such a great idea, was it?"

Fran looked at her and smiled. "Madhu does that."

Penelo sat up slowly. Against all odds she was in Fran's bed and, while she knew it would be more than pushing her luck, she didn't want to waste the opportunity. She took a deep breath, then reached up and kissed Fran quickly on the lips.

To her complete surprise, Fran kissed her back.

~*~

"I might not be very good at this." she admitted, as Fran finished undressing.

"Do not worry." Fran replied, lying down next to her. "Worrying will only mean that you will enjoy it less."

Penelo bit the inside of her lip as she turned on her side to face her. She'd known that she'd wanted this for years, but now it was happening it was clear that she had no idea what to do.

"Um..." she started.

Fran took Penelo's hand and put it on her waist, before putting her own arm around Penelo's waist, pulling her closer and kissing her.

The kissing was nice, but Penelo couldn't help but think that she should be doing something else, something more. As she was trying to figure out what to do next, one of Fran's legs slid between hers, and Penelo gasped at the contact, breaking the kiss. Fran's lips moved down to her neck as she rubbed her leg against Penelo, slowly at first, then faster as Penelo's breathing became heavier, only slowing when Penelo finally came.

Desperate to do something for her, Penelo moved her hand from Fran's waist to between her legs. She wasn't sure about the angle, or even if she was moving her fingers right, but then Fran's breath hitched and, figuring she must have done something right, repeated the last movement she'd made over and over until Fran came with a cry unlike anything Penelo had ever heard before.


End file.
